Mini Bohemians
by ThrowDownTheKey
Summary: Little Angel is excited to start first grade, and so his is preschool friend, Mimi! Angel meets some... well... interesting new friends along the way. This is about all 8 of our little bohemians growing up together! Just a silly little childhood fic!
1. Chapter 1

The little boy skipped along the sidewalk, making his way down the street. He was swinging his backpack happily, the wind blowing his curly, dark hair in all directions. Angel was new in town, and this was his first day of real big-boy school. Most little kids would be scared, but not this one. He was excited to make new friends and meet his new teacher. First grade was going to be fun. He walked by the playground. It was green, with two white swings, and pink monkey bars.

There was a girl, sitting on a swing all by herself. She too, like Angel, had curly dark hair, except hers was much longer. Angel thought the girl's hair was very pretty. Curious, he ran up to her. "Hello!" he greeted her brightly.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked.

The girl just nodded.

"Are you going to school?" he asked excitedly.

The little girl looked up, her deep brown eyes shining. "Yes…" she said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" little Angel asked, putting his tiny hands on his hips. "It's going to start soon."

The girl sighed, "I was dancing."

Angel was confused, "Dancing?"

She nodded, "But my Mama said I had to go to school. But I don't want to. All I want to do is dance, dance, and dance all day long until my feet hurt."

Angel pondered this. His Mama had told him that if you didn't go to school, he'd get in trouble. Angel didn't want this little girl to get in trouble. "How about I make you a deal?"

"A deal?"

Angel nodded, "You can show me one dance, and then we can go."

"Okay!" the girl's smile brightened. "But where will I dance? There's no stage."

"Oh," Angel argued, "you don't need a stage to dance."

The girl grinned, "Okay." Then she ran off to the pole connecting the monkey bars to the swing sets. "I can dance on this pole!"

Angel's mouth flew open, "You can?"

The little girl proceeded to jump onto the green pole, wrapping her legs around the metal. Then, she spun around in the air, holding on with just her hands.

"Wow!" the boy giggled when she was done. "You must be really strong."

"My mommy said I'm not allowed to dance like that though, but it's so much fun!" she crossed her arms.

Angel put his hand on the girl's shoulder, "That's okay, you can dance like that before school. Now, let's go!"

The two children walked, side by side, up to the elementary school. "Are you in first grade?" Angel asked.

She shook her head, "Preschool."

Angel looked sad, he had hoped to be in the same class as his new friend. "Oh, well, I'll see you here at the end of the day?"

She nodded, "But wait! What's your name?"

"Angel," the little boy said. "What's yours?"

She smiled, "Everyone calls me Mimi."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mimi," Angel shook her hand, remembering what his Mama said whenever she met new people.

And with that, Angel skipped into his classroom.

**Next Chapter: Angel meets Roger and Mark! Let me know what you think so far, and if you have any ideas! **


	2. Chapter 2

The teacher glanced around the room. "Does anyone know one plus two?" she asked. A series of hands shot up into the sky. Miss Martin called on the little boy in the front row, "Angel, do you know?"

"Three!" he answered eagerly.

The teacher nodded, "Very good." Angel grinned happily. Miss Martin looked around the room, when something caught her eye. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the little boy on the right side of the room.

The boy had faint red-blonde hair, and was wearing tiny rectangular glasses. "It's a camera," he said, holding up the silver metal object in his hands.

"Yes," Miss Martin smiled, "but what are you doing with it?"

The young boy pushed his glasses up, "I'm filming school. That way, if I forget anything, I can watch it again tonight."

"Okay, Mark," the teacher laughed.

A girl in the back raised her hand. Her tight black curls were bunched up into a ponytail, and she was wearing a tight black skirt and blazer. "Miss Martin? I thought the rules implied that we were not allowed to bring toys to school. That camera is clearly a toy, is it not?"

The teacher had to stifle back her laughter, that girl sounded like a lawyer. "What's your name, sweetie?" she asked.

"Joanne Jefferson," the girl replied.

"Such a big name for such a little person," the teacher thought. "Okay," she said aloud, "Joanne, honey, I'm going to let Mark keep his camera for now, unless it becomes a distraction. Is that okay with you?"

Joanne nodded, and continued to color her dragon picture.

Angel felt someone tap his shoulder, "Yes?" he turned around. There was a little boy sitting behind him, with spiked up blonde hair and a black tank top on.

"Wanna see my picture?" he asked, shoving a piece of notebook paper into Angel's hand.

Angel carefully unfolded the note, and looked at the picture. On one side was what appeared to be a guitar, and next to it was a red-haired girl. "Is this your mom?" Angel asked, pointing to the girl.

The boy furrowed his brow angrily, "No! It's my girlfriend."

Angel was shocked, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yep," he said proudly. "Her name's April. She's sitting over there-" he pointed to a girl in a green sweater a few seats away. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Angel wrinkled his nose, "Noooo! That's gross!"

"No it's not!" the blonde boy shout-whispered. "I'm Roger."

"Angel," he said.

Roger smirked, "That's a girl's name."

Angel was about to say something witty back, when the teacher called out, "Okay, kids! Time for recess! Grab your coats, I'll see you guys in 30 minutes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Angel ran outside with Roger and Mark, but soon Roger and his girlfriend, April, were swinging happily alone together.

"Can I play with you guys?" Joanne came up and asked the two boys.

Mark smiled, "Sure!"

Angel giggled, "Want to help us build a sandcastle?"

"Yeah!" Joanne agreed, sitting down next to Angel and Mark in the sandpit.

While Angel and Joanne carefully molded the grainy material, Mark observed the details of a certain girl's face with his camera zoom. "Mark," Joanne asked, "who are you looking at?"

"Maureen," Mark sighed happily. He pointed to the girl, who was drawing a cow with side walk chalk. "Isn't she pretty?"

Joanne smiled, "Yeah, she's really pretty! Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I can't," Mark turned off his camera sadly. "She wouldn't talk to me, anyway."

"Oh, yes she will!" Joanne smiled. "Let's go!" she grabbed Mark's hand, and pulled him over to where Maureen was crouched over the pavement.

Angel giggled, his new friends were funny! He kept on making little castles, until he got bored, and decided to explore the rest of the playground. He could see Mimi, skipping rope with a few other preschool girls. He waved at her, and she smiled back.

Then, little Angel heard something. He turned the corner, and found a boy crying under the slide. The boy looked older than him, maybe he was a 3rd grader? "You okay?" Angel asked, kneeling down next to the boy.

He looked up. It was then when Angel noticed how….how pretty…the other boy was, even with soft tears streaming down his cheeks. The other boy had dark skin that reminded Angel of hot chocolate, and his dark brown eyes met Angel's honey ones immediately.

"I think so," the boy said. His voice was pretty too, deep but soft and loving at the same time.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

The boy hesitated before answering, "They pushed me down the slide, and I fell off."

"Oh! That's not nice!" Angel was shocked. He didn't know what else to do, so he took the other boy's hand in his.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked curiously, but he didn't take his hand back.

"My mama always holds my hand when I get hurt, so I'm holding yours," he explained.

The boy smiled, "Okay. Your hands are soft. And pretty." Angel nodded in agreement. The other boy continued, "Your skin looks nice next to mine. The colors match real well."

Angel giggled, "I'm Angel."

The boy's eyes widened, "Really?"

Angel looked down, ashamed, "I know it sounds like a girl's name, but I don't think it is."

"No, no, no!" the other boy said, "I think it's a perfect name for you, because that's kind of what you are. An Angel."

The first grader blushed, "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Thomas," the boy wrinkled his nose, "but most people call me Collins."

"Why do they do that?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Thomas replied. Angel nodded, and stared down at their still intertwined hands.

"This is nice," Angel smiled.

"Yeah," Thomas agreed. "I like holding hands."

"Me too," Angel said.

"I bet I like it more than you!" Thomas challenged.

Just then, the recess bell rang. Angel ran off, letting go of the boy's hand. "I'll see you later!" he called back.

"Wait!" Thomas said, "what grade are you in?"

"First!" Angel answered. "How 'bout you?"

"Third," he answered proudly.

"Oh," Angel frowned.

"What?" Thomas asked, grabbing his hand back. "I don't want you to be sad."

"But…but you're older than me," Angel said sadly. "That means you're too cool to be my friend."

Thomas shook his head, "No…I think you're my best friend."

Angel looked up, "Really?"

"Really," Thomas smiled. Then the two boys ran back inside.


End file.
